fanficgleethereturnfandomcom_es-20200213-history
All For One (Canción)
All For One, en español Todos Para Uno, es una canción presentada en el capitulo All For One. La versión original pertenece a la película High School Musical 2 y sera cantado por New Directions. Letra de la Canción: Jaxo: The summer that we wanted Isra: Yeah, we've finally got it Darwin: Now's the time we get to share Parmita: Each day we'll be together Katie: Now until forever Parmita y Katie: So everybody, everywhere Chicos de New Directions: Let's take it to the beach Take it there together Chicas de New Directions: Let's celebrate today Cause there'll never be another Chicos de New Directions We're stronger this time We?ve been there for each other Chicas de New Directions Everything's just right New Directions: Everybody, all for one Our real summer has just begun Let's rock and roll and just let go Feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done Everybody, one for all And all for one Chicas de New Direcions: All for one, one Katie: Summertime together Parmita: Now we're even closer Katie y Parmita: That's the way it's meant to be Darwin: We're just getting started Jaxo: Come and join the party Isra: You deserve it same as me Chicos de New Directions: Let's take it to the beach Take it there together Chicas de New Directions: Let's celebrate today Cause there'll never be another Chicos de New Directions: We're stronger this time We?ve been there for each other Chicas de New Directions: Everything just right New Directions: Everybody, all for one Our real summer has just begun Let's rock and roll and just let go Feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done Everybody, one for all And all for one Chicos de New Directions: Everybody up Chicas de New Directions: Everybody rock it Chicos de New Directions: Take it from the top Chicas de New Directions: And never ever stop it Chicos de New Directions: It's not about the future Chicas de New Directions: It's not about the past Chicos de New Directions: It's making every single day Last and last and last Chicas de New Directions: Fun in the sun, what could be better? Let's have fun, everyone together now This is where our summer really begins The very last time it's ever gonna be like this New Directions: It's a party you don't wanna miss Chicos de New Directions: Guys, show them we can make some moves Chicas de New Directions: Girls, show them we know how to groove oh Chicos de New Directions: Here, and now Chicas de New Directions: Let's turn the party, out New Directions: Everybody jump in! New Directions: Everybody, all for one Our real summer has just begun Let's rock and roll and just let go Feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done Everybody, one for all Everybody, all for one Let's rock and roll and just let go Feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done C'mom everyone, let's dance We can't let the moment pass Let's make the party last? All for one All, for, one! Videos: thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Parmita Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Darwin Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Isra Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Katie Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Jaxo Categoría:Canciones del capitulo All For One